


I Love You Virgin

by ashleyy15



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Confessions, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyy15/pseuds/ashleyy15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has said many things in life, all except three words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You Virgin

Levi is a man with many words. He’s said many things in his thirty year long life, including a few colourful words here and there. But there are three words that he has never said and he’s a complete virgin when it comes to uttering them.

_I love you._

Even thinking about saying it could cause him to shudder.

\--

Levi wondered how long he could run until he collapsed. The tracks where the newbies were running on earlier were finally empty and Levi decided it would be a good time to clear his head from thoughts of a certain brat.

     As he ran, he cringed at the thought of becoming sweaty and smelly. Despite wearing only pants and a shirt made of thin fabric, he could feel sweat gathering on his back and his forehead as the sun continued to glare at him. “It’s that brat’s fault,” he muttered to himself as he pushed himself to go faster. He tried focusing on his leg muscles, and then tried keeping his breath steady as he ran. But somehow, his thoughts just wandered back to that boy with blue-ish green eyes. He bit his lip, trying to get the mental picture of Eren looking up at him through his eyelashes with those wide eyes of his, lips pouting as he begged for some sort of affection.

     His thoughts then returned to the time Eren visited him at his office. It was just an ordinary afternoon and Levi had been trying to settle the last-minute work that he had been putting off. Levi hadn’t been expecting anyone so imagine the surprise he had when he heard a knock on the door, followed by the sound of Eren’s voice. Immediately he told Eren to come in and shut the door and instantly regretting it. Eren stood beside him, waiting for him to turn and look. So Levi tried his best to avoid doing so.

     Then he felt a hand under his chin, lifting his face up. His face was met with Eren’s and he held his breath. Eren had always been shy around him, keeping that respectful distance between them, so this bold move of Eren’s took him by surprise. Eren’s lips crashed against Levi’s, the kiss starting off rough and needy. When he felt Eren’s tongue swiped against his lip, he gasped in surprise. Eren took the chance to slip in his tongue, tasting and exploring his captain’s mouth. They had kissed many times before, but all of them were more of quick pecks on the lips or soft kisses. None of them were as hot as this.

     Then that’s when he panicked and excused himself, giving some lame excuse such as needing to go for a run. And so that’s how he ended up running laps.

     “Damn it,” he cursed as another mental picture of Eren smiling made its way to his mind.

     He finally gave up and collapsed on the ground, ignoring the disgusting feeling of mud sticking onto his skin. A bath was definitely in order, and hopefully it would get Eren off his mind.

     So the captain got up and picked up the towel he discarded earlier before heading towards the showers. The thing with being in the Scouting Legion was that all men were supposed to share a public bathroom. Levi often found it unhygienic that some dirt from the other cadets probably remained on the bathroom floor. But now he was feeling very sticky and he could care less if some dirt managed to make their way to his feet. He needed a wash and some way to get rid of the brat’s face from his mind. Unfortunately, showering was probably not going to work.

     Levi stood at the entrance, looking at a certain brunette with narrowed eyes. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” There standing in one of the stalls was Eren Jaeger, the boy whose face was tormenting the captain. Levi silently thanked whatever god out there that the door of the stalls managed to cover Eren’s body from the chest down.

     He was going to silently sneak into a stall far from Eren’s when he heard the brat calling out for him. “Oh, Captain Levi!” He had been spotted.

     Levi grudgingly turned around and gave the most emotionless stare before walking towards the stall next to Eren’s. No point in hiding now, he thought. He hung his towel on the door and turned on the faucet before letting water run down his face. He sighed, feeling content. He could feel the mud sliding off his skin and off his body. He could also feel Eren’s stare on him.

     He peeked at him with one eye open and raised his eyebrow. “What are you looking at?”

     “Nothing,” was the boy’s reply. But his eyes remained on the captain’s face with that distant look in his eyes.

     Levi decided to ignore the boy and covered himself with his own soap. There was one provided in each stall but he cringed at the thought of many others using it before him. Thus, he brought his own. After rinsing away the soap from his hair and his body, he quickly dried himself with his towel and left as fast as he could before Eren could catch up. Yet unfortunately for him, Eren managed to.

     “You bath really quick, sir.”

     “So do you,” he said a bit grudgingly.

     Levi did a sideway glance at Eren, finding himself staring at his lips. Those lips that kissed him hard and rough just the way he liked it. He shook his head, telling himself to stop and that Eren was a lot younger than he was and indulging in fantasies which include the brat were strictly forbidden.

     “Levi,” Eren said and Levi mentally cursed at the way Eren managed to say his name so seductively without even trying. “I’m sorry.” Levi stopped and stared at Eren.

     “What?” Had he heard him right? One moment he was being hot as fuck, saying Levi’s name so provocatively, then he was apologising the next.

     Eren sighed and said, “I’m sorry for kissing you like that, sir. I didn’t think of how you would react.” Levi continued to stare at him and wondered just how adorable Eren could be. He felt his chest fluttered at the fact that Eren being worried of Levi, of how Levi felt. “I promise I won’t do it again, sir.”

     Levi felt this foreign feeling; his heart beating twice as fast and his stomach tightening. Sure, being around felt better than being around others but this was the first time he felt this way. Instinctively, he reached at the back of Eren’s neck and pulled the younger male down so he could press his lips against his. Eren let out a muffled moan as Levi raked his hand through Eren’s hair.

     “Captain…” Eren sighed and placed his hands on Levi’s hips, trying to steady himself.

     “Call me Levi, it’s just us two,” he said before thrusting his tongue into Eren’s mouth, quickly dominating.

     “Levi…”

     “Oh, fuck.” Levi quickly pulled himself away from Eren, just far enough so he could regain his breath. Getting caught making out in the hallway wasn’t going to go well and he didn’t need rumours flying around the Scouting Legion. So he took the boy by the wrist and led him as fast as he could to his quarters. Fortunately, his room was just down the hallway.

     As soon as the door closed behind them, Levi threw Eren onto the bed and immediately managed to pin the boy down as he struggled to be on top. No way was he going to let a teenager top him. Despite the lack of candle light, Levi managed to see fine thanks to the moonlight that shone through the windows and onto the bed.

     Levi wasted no time in stripping the boy and throwing his clothes to the other side of the room. He discarded his own shirt as well before proceeding in bathing the boy with kisses. He sucked on Eren’s neck, occasionally biting his collarbone just to hear those wonderful sounds that he made. Levi let out a low groan when heard Eren eliciting sweet moans. This was something new to Eren and Levi wanted to make sure he enjoyed it wholly.  

     He grinded his own clothed erection against Eren’s hard cock. He smirked when he heard the boy let out a small whine. “Levi…I…touch me, please…”

     Levi withdraw his body away from Eren’s, ready to discard his pants when he stopped and stared at the boy laying before him. Eren watching him through half-lidded eyes, cheeks red, hair plastered on sweat-covered forehead, panting, cock ready and hard. He couldn’t get his eyes off him. “ _I love you_ ,” he finally said. He knew it wasn’t the lust-filled mind that made him say it. He really meant it, he really did love Eren. And he wanted Eren’s first time to be special.

     “Levi…are you okay?” Eren sat up and panic set in his eyes. He probably thought Levi was regretting it the last minute and was ready to bolt.

     Levi caressed Eren’s face with his hand as softly and gently as possible, his eyes taking in as much of Eren as he could. “I love you,” he said again while looking into Eren’s eyes properly this time.

     A wide smile crossed Eren’s face as he took his captain’s face in his hands. He placed a kiss on Levi’s nose before whispering back, “I love you too, captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's close to midnight and my mind's in overdrive. Can't get to sleep so I thought 'why the hell not write a fic?' I'm not exactly confident in my writing so I don't know if this is good. Tell me what you think :)


End file.
